


See You Later

by Inspires_Infires



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspires_Infires/pseuds/Inspires_Infires
Summary: Luhan is busy talking with some stranger when Minseok notices a trait of his for the first time.The younger is blatantly flirtatious.His tongue darts sensually across his lips every two seconds and his eyes rake over the length of the mans body, unashamed. Blush heats up Minseok’s cheeks as he imagines Luhan looking at him in that way.





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty new at this ((obviously)) hopefully I'll get better. Fill free to leave me a comment and let me know how I'm doing ^^

He was finally here. Minseok made sure not to make any other plans for this weekend so he could spend all his time with Luhan.

Luhan and Minseok had their first run in roughly three years ago at a mutual friends boat party. Out there on the water at night the two noted how opposite they were. Where Minseok was introverted and kept a relatively tight circle of friends, Luhan was over the top and loved to mingle with whoever, whenever, and wherever he could. Despite their clear differences the two men enjoyed each other’s company quite a bit.

The only reason they weren’t closer by now was due to Luhan’s constant traveling. He was always on the move, exploring every corner of the earth while racking up connections as he went along. Minseok never bothered to complain when Luhan left, no matter how much he wanted him to stay. The younger man made it abundantly clear that he had no intentions of staying in one place for too long, much to Minseok’s dismay. For the older man staying within the country his whole life was no big deal; he was fine that way. There was too much uncertainty that came with moving around in his eyes.

Another thing they discovered the night they met was that Minseok was a terrible drinker which is why he’s been babysitting the same drink all evening.

He swayed the cup in his hands around anxiously every time he peaked in Luhan’s direction. Tonight, the first and only night the twenty seven year old would be in town, Luhan thought it best to spend their time at yet another party. And while Minseok dreaded the idea, wanting to be alone, talk and possibly watch a movie in the comfort of his home together, a party is exactly where they ended up.

There’s a decent amount of people out on the beach with summer time music, just barely audiable over many voices all talking at once, playing in the background. The sun is beginning to set and somewhere down the line the lights strung up on a couple polls around the perimeter flickered to life and a bonfire was lit but mist from the ocean still causes Minseok to slip on his jacket. He’s standing by the bar set up on the sand waiting for Luhan to be ready to go like he has been for the past half hour.

Luhan is busy talking with some stranger when Minseok notices a trait of his for the first time.

The younger is blatantly flirtatious.

His tongue darts sensually across his lips every two seconds and his eyes rake over the length of the mans body, unashamed. Blush heats up Minseok’s cheeks as he imagines Luhan looking at him in that way.

He shakes his head. “What are you thinking?” He mumbles to himself, taking another swing of his drink. Over the cup Luhan catches his eyes and cracks a smile, motioning for him to come over. Minseok gulps down the remainder of the alcohol and sets the empty cup on the table beside him. He doesn’t know why his legs suddenly feel weak or why he’s so dizzy and the air around him is blazing now. The older tosses his jacket on a chair, exposing his toned sleeveless arms and continues making his way over. As he approaches, the guy who was chatting with Luhan walks off in another direction. Minseok, still eyeballing the guy, is standing two feet away which is a little far for Luhan’s taste. A pair of hands grab Minseok’s waist, spin him around, and tug him close.

One of their hearts is thumping violently against their rib cage. One of their palms have broken out in a sweat. One of them have their eyes shut tight. Minseok’s mind might be blank but he’s knows the ever calm and collected Luhan would never act like this.

“Dance with me,” the younger whispers into the crook of Minseok’s inviting neck, wrapping his arms securely around his waist, “Please.” And it’s not a question. He places a kiss on Minseok’s bare shoulder, making him shudder.

There are obviously people having conversations around them as well as music playing and other various sounds yet the man in Luhan’s arms can hear none of it. Just his own breath and even that hitched when he felt the stiff bulge brush against his lower back.

Minseok is also dangerously aware of his own member springing to life behind the restricting clothing of his boxers and jeans.

Luhan is moving his hips in a way that is not simply dancing anymore. It’s urgent and needy and begging. Above all it’s tempting.

The uneven breathes escaping Minseok’s mouth are a constant reminder. He needs a way out and she’s gratefully walking towards them now.

“Luhan! Hey! I’ve been meaning to come talk to you all night.” A woman with beautiful strawberry blonde dyed hair is heading over and Minseok doesn’t miss the opportunity to slip away. He swipes his jacket and rushes to the car as quickly as possible while trying to ignore the new pain that comes with walking thanks to his growing hardness.

“How long are you in town for this time? You’d dashed before I could tell you abou-” The woman keeps talking as Luhan’s eyes follow Minseok until he loses him in the crowd. “Kyung Ge congrats on your engagement but I have to go.”

“You mean on my divorce?!” But he’s already walking away.

Minseok is settled in the passenger seat when Luhan appears in front of him. He lays the leather jacket across his lap hoping to cover himself from the other. Leaning in the window Luhan asks, “You know this is your car, right?”

“Will you drive?” Minseok chokes out.

He can see a smirk tugging at the corners of Luhan’s lips.

“Why would I?”

“I don’t feel good. Please Lu?” He doesn’t mean to but it sounds like Minseok is whining. He just wants to go home and take a cold shower, forget tonight happened and never talk about it again.

At being called Lu the younger immediately hopped inside. His weakness has always been when Minseok uses his nicknames but whining sealed the deal.

Outside of the quiet hum of the engine and a few honks here and there, the ride back is a huge relief to Minseok who is trying to keep his mind off of the temptation seating in the driver’s seat. He can’t stop himself from glancing over when he thinks Luhan is focused on the road.

He takes a long sip of his water. This feeling wasn’t always there. He didn’t always feel this attracted to the younger man but tonight his skin looks softer and silkier than usual. His eyes alluring and his lips irresistible. Minseok wants badly to kiss him but before his thoughts can get any more out of hand, Luhan slams on the brakes after nearly running a red light causing both men to jolt forward. “You okay?” Luhan has a protective hand over Minseok’s body. “I’m good.”

Luhan reaches for the water bottle that was resting in Minseok’s lap before it fell to the floor when the car stopped. While searching for the bottle his arm brushes over the bulge still very apparent in Minseok’s pants. Minseok tries to stifle a groan but once more the arm moves past and it slips. A moan cuts through the silence just as Luhan grasps the bottle.

Minseok has his hand clasped over his mouth with wide eyes and Luhan does his best to pretend he didn’t just hear that. “Here you go, you look thirsty.” he passes the water to Minseok and it accidentally slips, falling onto his lap.

This time Minseok moans the other mans name and bucks his hips lightly as he let’s his eyes flutter shut.

“Yes?”

“Huh?” His head snaps to face Luhan.

“You just called my name. What is it?”

“The light….its green.” He says softly, maneuvering closer to the door. Luhan is wearing a content smile as he continues to drive the rest of the way back to Minseok’s place.

__

Not once since the moaning incident did Minseok look any where even remotely in Luhan’s direction.

Just barely pulling into the driveway, Minseok is already going for the door handle. However the lock clicks and he doesn’t say anything, instead sinking deeper into his seat.

Of course.

Luhan probably wants an explanation. If roles were reversed, he’d want to know why his friend started behaving inappropriately all of a sudden.

Tipsy, Minseok is on the verge of tears at the thought of losing one of his best friends. “Lu I’m so-”

Ignoring the breath Minseok sucks in when he unzips his pants, Luhan focuses on freeing the pulsating shaft. A throaty groan escapes Minseok at the shock of the contact of cool air with his member.

All of the older mans senses are heighten and the simple kiss on his neck feels like enough to drive him over the edge. Luhan kisses up his length, slowing down, gently licking the precum coated tip only to repeat the action again and again. Minseok’s hips involuntarily thrust upwards, wanting to feel the complete and satisfying warmth that is Luhan’s mouth but his waist is lightly pushed back down. “Be patient.”

Plush lips crash onto sore ones from biting so hard. The younger’s tongue brushes over droplets of drawn blood. Minseok doesn’t hesitate when he feels Luhan’s tongue asking for an entrance, immediately deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon~~


End file.
